Un verano en la playa
by K-mione
Summary: Un verano diferente a los demas, ¿los Weasley ganaron unas vacaciones pagadas a alguna playa paradisiaca?, las vacaciones mas entretenidas e inolvidables de nuestros trio de amigos!
1. La buena nueva

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pared de su habitación, cuando de pronto oyó el grito de Dudley, que estaba mirando la TV.  
  
-¡¡Mamá!! Quiero esa tabla!!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas el torpe y caprichoso primo de Harry.  
  
-Si hijo, te la compraremos, no te preocupes-le dijo su mama en el particular tono cariñoso que tenia reservado sólo para él.  
  
-¡¡Papa!!-volvió a gritar, apagando el televisor.  
  
-¿Si Dudley?-preguntó igual de cariñoso y meloso que tía Petunia.  
  
-Quiero ir a la playa, creo que desde que tenia 5 años no voy-contestó.  
  
-Claro, con lo gordo que está debe tener calor, desea ir a la playa-pensó Harry, pero ahora que meditaba esto, era cierto que los Dursley no iban a la playa hace 10 años, aunque resultaba sorprendente que Dudley se acordara de eso, generalmente olvidaba todo y lo único que se acordaba era de los horarios de sus programas favoritos. Esa última vez que fueron, dejaron a Harry con la señora Figg todo el día; y por eso Harry nunca había ido a la playa. Sólo la había visto en la TV o en fotos de libros o revistas. Hacía mucho calor y le apetecía mucho meterse al mar a refrescarse.  
  
Pensaba en esto, cuando de pronto una lechuza pequeña y atolondrada, tocó su ventana con las patas. -¡Pig!-exclamó emocionado, al tener noticias de su mejor amigo. Pig tenía atada a su pata un trozo de pergamino muy arrugado, Harry supuso que como Pig chocaba con todo lo que tenía enfrente, el pergamino también lo había hecho ¬¬. Harry leyó la carta de Ron, parecía escrita muy aprisa.  
  
Harry:  
¡Hola!, esto es genial!, mira no sé si alguna vez has ido a la playa, bueno nosotros no, ya sabes, en Surrey y en Ottery Saint Catchpole, donde vivimos, el mar esta a kilómetros. Pero en "El Profeta" publicaron un sorteo de verano: Un crucero para llevar a todas la personas que quieras si ganas el premio, el destino son las playas del Caribe, con todo incluido (hotel, comida, paseos, etc.) ¿Y que crees?, ¡¡LO GANAMOS HARRY!! ¡Todos iremos en crucero al Caribe!, y Hermione y tu están invitados. Partiremos la próxima semana y regresaremos dentro de un mes. Ahora sólo falta que tus tíos muggles te dejen ir, haremos lo imposible para que vayas Harry. Saludos:  
RON  
  
Al terminar de leer, Harry creia que era un sueño, se pellizcó la mejilla para cerciorarse de que era realidad. -AY!-grito Harry, sintió dolor, era cierto, era cierto!!!!  
  
Nota de la autora: Jejejejejje ^^ espero ke les haya gustado este 1º capitulo, aunke me haya kedado un poco corto ¬¬' bueno espero sus opiniones!!! 


	2. Sueño hecho realidad

Harry bajó a desayunar, dispuesto a contar lo del viaje a sus tíos.  
  
-¡¡Qué asco!!, ¡¡yo no comeré estas porquería!!-gritó Dudley, a quien no le hacía gracia estar comiendo fruta todas las vacaciones.  
  
-Eh, mmm., tengo algo que decirles.-dijo Harry, pasándose el trozo de manzana.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-gruño tío Vernon.  
  
-Los Weasley.-empezó Harry, pero no pudo terminar porque tío Vernon enfureció, empequeñeciendo sus ojillos de cerdo.  
  
-¿Los fenómenos que vinieron a buscarte el verano pasado?, ¿esa escoria?, ¿Los.-pero tío Vernon tampoco pudo terminar, Harry le interrumpió gritando.  
  
-ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS, NO LOS LLAMES ASÍ!!!-y se puso de pie para demostrar su enojo.  
  
-NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ MOCOSO MALCRIADO!!!-siguió tío Vernon, haciendo caer la silla, al momento de pararse y regando de saliva la mesa. Tía petunia y Dudley se quedaron mudos al ver a los dos parados y dirigiéndose miradas asesinas, ahora Harry tenía 15 años y ya no se amilanaba delante de su tío.  
  
Harry sabía que si gritaba de nuevo era 100% seguro que no iría al Caribe con los Weasley.  
  
-Lo siento, pero tu me provocaste- dijo con voz casi audible y sentándose de nuevo.  
  
-Chico idiota, dime rápido lo que quieras y lárgate a tu habitación- habló tío Vernon con la rabia contenida en la mirada y con los labios apretados de la furia.  
  
-Bien, eh, este verano, los Weasley irán al Caribe y quieren saber si puedo ir.  
  
-¿Crees que iras?-pregunto burlonamente tío Vernon.  
  
-Pues.si-dijo vacilante.  
  
-No lo dejes ir!-grito Dudley, interviniendo después de haber terminado su ensalada de frutas y mirando con odio a Harry.  
  
.Claro que no hijo., NO IRAS!!!-gritó dirigiéndose a Harry y riéndose como un maniático.  
  
Harry que ya se esperaba esta respuesta, probó su única arma:  
  
-Ah,. pues- dijo tratando de ser lo mas indiferente posible-iré a escribirle a los Weasley para avisarles que no voy, y claro de paso le escribo a mi padrino, lastima, el hubiera querido que me divirtiera- concluyo conteniendo la risa al ver la reacción inmediata de los Dursley.  
  
Sus caras estaban pálidas como si hubieran visto el fin del mundo acercase y los tres estaban clavados al piso.  
  
Al escuchar la palabra "padrino", se les vino a ala mente ese greñudo criminal que vieron por la TV, perseguido por asesinato.  
  
-Q.que?-preguntó perplejo tío Vernon.  
  
-Déjalo ir Vernon-dijo con un hilo de voz tía Petunia.  
  
-Esta bien chico, vete!!, mientras mas pronto mejor; DESAPARECE-se apresuro a decir tío Vernon.  
  
En todo esto, Dudley no pronuncio absolutamente nada, estaba oculto (inútilmente) detrás de tía petunia, temblando de miedo; a pesar de ser mucho más corpulento y alto que Harry y de tener ya cumplidos 15 añotes.  
  
-Bien-dijo Harry lleno de alegría. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y entro en su cuarto, todavía sin creer que iba a pasar el resto de sus vacaciones con los Weasley en el Caribe!!  
  
Cogió inmediatamente un pergamino y escribio emocionadísimo:  
  
Ron:  
Mis tíos me han dado permiso!!, ahora solo falta que me digas cuando  
partiremos y como.  
Saludos y hasta dentro de nada:  
Harry  
  
Enrollo su brevísima carta con manos temblorosas a la pata de Hedwig y la observó perderse en el horizonte. Harry no cabía en si de la felicidad y como no encontraba que hacer en su habitación salio a caminar sin rumbo fijo.  
  
N.A. (ya saben nota de la autora ^^') Y ke tal este?? Jejejeje chevere lo del chantaje de Sirius no? =P 


End file.
